The Cursed Masked Swordswoman
by crownclown25
Summary: Cursed from her master at the age of 13, a 17 year old young woman named Kuro who is an assassin is found by Allen Walker,Howard Link and Yu Kanda. Kanda and Kuro are both hot headed sword wielders with a cold outlook on life, but could this help Kanda make a friend? Kanda x OC. Rated M for some gore, cursing and maybe later i might add a little bit of smut later ( ω )
1. Chapter 1

THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW

Allen walker, Yu Kanda and Link Howard were called one by one to Komui's office for a brief mission explanation. This was the first mission the three exorcists and the one crow have been on ever since Lulu Bell invaded the Black Order's European headquarters. Now with their newly designed red and black exorcist uniforms, the two of them (Including Link) were about to get their first mission.

"The four of you will be heading to Korea," Komui said. "Apparently there has been a large case of murders in the city of Nampo over the past few years. At first the numbers of homicides were small but now the numbers are increasing rapidly."

"Why the hell do I have to go and stop a psychopath that has nothing to do with Innocence?" Kanda scowled.

"However, the victims were the same people that had a death in the family. To add on, when the victims were killed most off the time they would combust, exactly when an exorcist kills an akuma. We can infer that the person killing these people is an exorcist." Komui answered. "The three of you will leave in three hours."

* * *

KURO'S POINT OF VEIW

"Relationships are only a burden to monsters like us and you know that." Master said, four years ago on that day. "Why did you make something that will cause you so much pain later on Kuro? You know that from the curse mark on my neck." Master drew one of the twin blood red swords strapped onto her back and placing the handle into the palm of my hand. "Kill him. He knows too much about us. The information he has will soon leak out, leaving a trail of evidence for anyone to kill us." Shaking with fear, I stared at the young Korean boy that was about my age. I pointed the blade at the boy, who was also scared to death sitting on the ground and unable to move. Tears flied from my blue eyes to the bottom of my chin. My heart was degrading and I felt like my world was falling. The boy didn't say a single word, knowing that he would make me more upset. Falling to my knees, I dropped my blade onto the concrete floor of the dark storage room, dropping my head."

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I can't kill…him. I can't kill my only friend."

A red gushing fluid was now gushing from the boys left side of his chest, as Master. I remember the exact shriek he made until u saw half of his body, spread across the floor along with his organs.

"Then I guess I will have to kill him for you." Master said after the boy was butchered. On my face were not only the specks of my friend's blood but anger and sorrow.

"Remember this as a lesson Kur-." Unable to finish her sentence, I quickly turned around and stabbed her in the same spot that she stabbed my friend, in the heart. My Master then, started to cough up blood and laugh.

"GHAHAHAHAHAH! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU WILL KILL ME THAT EASILY KURO? LIKE HELL I DIE EASILY AND YOU KNOW THAT!" She then was able to pull out a pocket knife and slit the right side of my neck drawing blood. "I WILL LIVE UNDER YOU; YOU WILL NO LONGER HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THIS INNCIDENT HAPPENING AGAIN MY CHILD. FROM THIS MOMENT ON, WHENEVER YOU MAKE A BOND WITH SOMEONE, YOUR HEART WILL STOP!" She then grabbed the right side of my neck and I immediately fell to the ground, not remembering what happened after that. When I woke up, I could see nothing but the dark and the cruel world ahead of me.

* * *

That was four years ago. Everything has changed about me except the same marking on my neck and blue dark eyes that can only see dark. My ability to draw black swords from my wrist is the same. My master said that it was a special ability given only to me in order to kill the evil people around me but I still don't believe her. She would give me certain people with large bounties requested from the people in the country. I was one of the nine people that did this not including my master. The men in the group would offer me bounties but Master told me to reject them and she would give me different bounties. Other than that, those men were basically my family, living in the same underground headquarters, eating together and doing the same things that a normal family would do. However, once the gang found out that I killed Master, I immediately left and became not only the hunter, but the hunted.

My swordsmanship is still one of the best in the city. Although wielding a sword as a woman is illegal, I still fight on the streets with gamblers, trying to make a living for myself. None of the gambling men can really define my gender because I tuck my long pitch black hair into the tall collar of my trench coat. I also wear a white mask with nothing but holes for the eyes, slim black pants and the trench coat covers most of my chest.

Most of my days I would climb up my favorite apple tree at night and lightly sleep not letting my guard down. Then wake up, eat a lot of Korean BBQ, put on the mask and fight for money, eat again, bathe in the hot springs close to the apple tree and repeat. Recently, people would come up to me and attack me no exact reason, so I killed them. Just as simple as that. The people did explode when I killed them but I really don't care about how they die. People die, end of story.

As the sun rose up, I went to eat breakfast then to the same gambling corner on the street. I then put on the white mask and went to work. Today was a little bit different. After winning about eight rounds, a man with a long high ponytail whom was followed by a boy with white hair, and a young man with blond hair braided up towards the back appear. Two of the males wore similar outfits which consist of a red and black outfit. The man with the black ponytail gives the gambler it seems about 1,000 won (a little less than 100$) and steps into the 'arena'. He does not make a sound and we only communicate with only our eyes. Although he could not see my eyes, I could see his dark purple crystal orb that complements his dark hair.

The gambler started to count down to start the battle. "Are you ready, get set….GO!" The crowd starts to yell and scream as I stood for the man to make his first move.

* * *

KANDA'S POV

Che. Why do I have to make the money just because the Moyashi used all of it on food? Now I end up using last of our money to get more money my fighting this stupid swordsman. After one of the men started the fight, I stood there waiting for the man to make his first move. No response…then I shall make the first blow

I charged toward the man with Mugen, planning on making a simple but easy attack to quickly end this battle.

"C-MON KANDA KICK THIS GUY'S ASS!" I hear the Moyashi yell. When I got really close to him, he suddenly pulled out a sword up from his sleeve, blocking my attack. He kept blocking every attack I made with Mugen for the next two minutes until I am able to get close enough to put my Mugen up against his neck.

"It's over," I said. "I won."

"No, I won." The man said with an unusually hi-pitched voice as he put his leg under my leg, tripping me down and using his sword to cut my hand, removing Mugen from me.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" the Gambler yelled as the crowd screamed. The masked swordsman walked towards the gambler to grab the bag.

* * *

ALLEN'S POV

Damnit BaKanda, You had one job! But, this would be a great story to tell Lavi after the mission. Soon after the battle, my right eye sensed an akuma. "Kanda! Get over here and get ready to fight!" I yelled. The gambler and the rest of the crowd turned into level ones so they were ease to kill. After me and Kanda defeated about twenty akuma, there was only one akuma left. Suddenly, the same masked man that fought Kanda easily sliced up the last of the akuma, and disappeared in the dust from the building that were destroyed close to us. This is the man. We have to find where he ran off to!

**A/N: So...do you guys like it so far? please tell me what to do!**


	2. Chapter 2

KURO'S POV

* * *

I slaughtered one of the many people there. I would have killed all of them but after I killed one, they all just disappeared. My work here was done so I walked back towards the apple tree. The apple tree was a gigantic tree that was covered by green leaves and green apples. This was my home. At night I would climb up onto the highest stable branch and just look up into the sky which was covered by white sparking specks of light. The tree was also my umbrella when the summer storms came and cried all over the city, except for me. I wasn't going to let someone else's tears ruin my day.

Taking my mask off, I lay on the side of a small hill covered with grass and closed my eyes. I wasn't going to daze off into a nap because I need to be on guard at all times. The shade of the apple tree covered my whole body, leaving only the cool autumn breeze to let me rest. About ten minutes later three shadows appeared. "Umm excuse me?" I hear a young boy's voice call. I lightly open my eyes to see who it is.

It was the same white haired boy, blond man and the ponytailed-swordsman I fought a little while ago. Does he really come here for a rematch, for his money back?

"Yea?" I responded. "If you came here to get your dough back then it's not happening."

"No, that's not it. However, are you the same person that killed one of the men at the gamblers corner?" the white haired boy asked.

"So you are the…erm…"

"Woman."

"You're a woman?!" The white haired boy yelled in awe.

"Sword fighting here is illegal for woman," the blond man finally spoke up. "It makes perfect sense why she would hide her gender in order to make a living."

"So back to what I was saying. You are the same woman that fought for money at the gamblers arena? Also are you the same person that has been doing the same kind of killings as the man you killed? If so did they explode like the man before?"

"Ugh, you ask too many questions," I complained. "Yes, yes and yes. Why does it matter to you guys? " Why am I telling these strangers all of this information? For all I know they could be gathering information about me."

"Can you come with us?" the white haired boy asked. "Well explain all of the details as we get there."

"No." I replied.

"Ehh? But why?"

"Why not. First off why would I join two complete strangers in the same outfits to an unknown place? Second, I don't even know your names. All three of you could be assassins trying to hunt me down as well. Third of all, why would I travel with the same guy that I defeated barely fifth teen minuets ago. Do you want the money? Revenge? If you want another match I don't fight for pride. I fight because I have to. I don't trust you guys at all."

"Oh, well I'm Allen Walker. The blond man is Link Howard and the man that you just fought is Kanda Yuu."

"Kuro." I said bluntly. I was never a fan of long conversations.

"…That's it?" Allen questioned. "No last name?"

"Yup. Just Kuro."

"Also, we can conclude that you are an exorcist. An exorcist is one of the many people that can wield and use Innocence. This innocence is used to destroy akuma and the Millenium Earl which plans on destroying the world. I'm guessing the swords that you pulled out from your writ are your innocence. I can explain in depth later. Kanda only fought you because all of our money was used up so we decided to gamble the rest of our change and try to gain more money. We are not here for revenge or for the money."

"Mmmmm."

"So will you come with us?"

"No."

"But I told you everything!"

"That doesn't mean that I'd agree to go. I'm staying put."

"If you don't go we will take you by force. It doesn't matter." Kanda said. "We were here to get you by orders not on your opinion."

"So you decided to speak to me finally. I thought you were still pissed at me because you lost at the duel."

"Che."

"Whatever you said loser. You sound all tough but I'm not scared of you Ponytail."

Allen fell to the ground and started to laugh uncontrollably. Kanda's face soon turned red as he drew his sword out and pointed it towards me.

"Oi. Call me that again and I will slice you up you Mr. Woman."

I sighed. I wasn't in the mood for dealing with things like this. I got up with the sword still pointed towards my chest and did the same little move I did during the end of the battle. Tripping him with my leg, activating one of the swords in my wrist, pushing his sword out of his hand, tripping him with his other leg and thus making him land on his ass just like last time.

"You're nothing but talk, pretty boy." I Insulted as I deactivated the swords. He was kind of pretty for a man though. But it doesn't matter with the curse that Master bounded to me. I wasn't going to risk my life for something that would end up as a burden.

So they are here to capture me aren't they? I still don't trust them and I don't want to go to wherever they plan to take me. However, i don't have anywhere else to go so why not? If things get hectic, I will just leave easy as that. Worse scenario I'll kill them.

"Fine I'll go." I agreed.

* * *

TIME SKIP TO THE BLACK ORDER

* * *

"GHAAAAAAAA! HE'S A BUG! A FRIEND OF THE MILLENNIUM EARL!" the 'gate keeper yelled.' "HE IS CURSED! HE HAS TO BE AN ENEMY!"

"Che. I knew I should have sliced her up with Mugen to begin with." Kanda scowled.

"Even if you tried you wouldn't be able to draw my blood, pretty boy." I insulted back. I hope I won't have to deal with this guy while I'm here.

"But how are you cursed." Allen asked. I pulled down the right collar of my trench coat, showing a life like human heart tattoo in black lining. Inside the middle of the heart was the symbol was 死 meaning death. Allen slowly moved his hand to touch the side of my neck but then I quickly pushed my collar back up, showing that I didn't want him to touch it.

"Personal info." I said bluntly.

"Nii-san!" I hear a hi-pitched voice yelled. "They're clean! Allen-kun and Kanda are with them. We already know that Allen-kun is cursed so just let them in already!" Soon an Asian girl with neck short hair came walking out of the side of the giant doors. She was wearing an outfit similar to the other two exorcists only with a skirt. This girl also had dark red rings around her ankles.

"Sorry about that, my brother goes overboard once in a while whenever we get new exorcists." The girl said. "My name is Lenalee Lee. It's nice to meet you…Mr. Ummm.."

"Ms." I corrected her. Forgetting about my tucked in hair, I pulled it out reveling the long dark strands fall to the back of my spine. My bangs were slightly towards the right side of my face, still leaving room for both eyes to be visible.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Lenalee apologized. "But I must say you do have very beautiful hair…."

"Kuro." I corrected again. "I'm probably the same age as you so these no need to be formal."

"Oh ok! Just follow me and I'll take you to the chief." She said cheerfully. Why is she so happy all the time? It kind of freaks me out to a certain degree. Is she planning something behind me already? Can I already not trust anyone here? The four of us walk into a dark hallway that was covered in medieval architecture.

"So how old are you?" Lenalee asked still in a cheerful tone. I swear is she high or something? What is there to be so happy about?

"17." I answered. Again I am not a stickler for conversations, especially pointless ones like this.

"Oh so you're the same age as me! I hope we can become good friends! There aren't that many females here at the order and none of the females are my age so it's kind of hard to make girlfriends."

That is the LAST thing I want. "Ok."

We enter a room filled with scattered papers and books. In the middle of the room was a desk,(that was also covered with books and papers) and a purple haired man with sleeping underneath all of these papers. Allen walked over the papers and shook the man's arm which was hanging off the desks.

"Komui," he whispered in his ear. "Lenalee is gett-"

"NO MY PRECIOUS LENALEE DON'T GET MARRIED AND RUN AWAY FROM YOR BIG BROTHER HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOUR PURITURY!" The man yelled, grabbing onto Lenalee's waist. Lenalee's checks blushed red as the three of us just stood there awkwardly having no idea what do. Who the hell left this idiot in charge of a war that will destroy humanity?

After a couple of beating from Lenalee and a bump on his head, the man finally calmed down and sat back in his chair.

"Hello. My name is Komui Lee, head of the science division. "The purple haired freak said. " Allen-kun already told me that you were coming Kuro. Please follow me." The now four of us(kanda left) walked into a clean hospital room with a patient table, some cabinets and a closet. "Please put your wrists onto the table and activate your innocence Kuro." I followed his orders, activating the long twin blades that came out of my wrist.

"So you are a parasitic type." Komui commented.

"Yea I guess." I said.

"Do you know what a parasitic type is?"

"No."

"Would you like to know?"

"No." I said bluntly. "As long as I can kill, protect and do as I'm asked to do I am ok with whatever."

"Oh, looks like you're as cold as Kanda." Komui stated as he started to stare at the line going down my wrist. "Also, it appears that your innocence moves further. Can you take off your jacket for me?" I took off my trench coat showing my short sleeved black top. The lines from my wrist stretched up my arm and passed my collar bone, into my shirt.

"Can you also take off your to-"

"No." I interrupted.

"Now now don't get embarrassed Kuro-chan. I AM the only one that can inspect your innocence. I can give you a blanket to cover up though."

"Fine." I agreed, then pointing at Allen and Link a cross from me. "OUT."

Once they left, Komui game me a thin hospital sheet to cover up in and turned around. I took of my black shirt along with the black bra. I covered my breast with the sheet as I laid on the table.

"You can turn now." I said.

"Ok." Komui replied. He then looked at the lines that went from my collarbone towards my back. On my back, the lines went down my spine, creating a twin set on thick black parallel lines along my spine.

"Hmmm.. it appears that your innocence is located somewhere else. Can you activate it?"

"No."

"Interesting," Komui said as he moved towards the closet grabbing giant tools. "Let's see how strong your innocence is!"

Right when he said that I threw down the sheet, slipped on my jacket and started running towards the door. I would have made it if Lenalee didn't grab me by the arms and pulled me back. "I DON'T NEED IT I DON'T NEED IT I DON'T NEED IT I DON'T- GYAAAAAAAAAAH!" Were the screams that came from the other side of the door.

I came out bandaged and with all of my clothes on, only to wobble and lean on a wall due to the anesthetics. "This place," I started to mumble. "..Is insane."

"It isn't insane or bad," Allen whom I thought left commented. "This is only the bad part. After one more step, you are officially an exorcist."

Now only Komui and I went on an elevator platform and started to descend from the height we were first at. "Komui," I started to say. "What's the last test? If it's similar to what you did last time I swer-"

"This is the test." Komui said. I was suddenly lifted up into the air.

"KOMUI WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" I screamed, turning around only to see a ghost like creature with tentacles touching me.

"Do not fear my child." The Ghost said. She then put my forehead up towards her "9%, 24%, 48%, 69%, 85%, 90%. Your total synchronization rate is 90%. However,"

"What is it Hevlaska?" Komui said.

"It appears this child's innocence is broken into three pieces, the two pieces on her wrist are 35% each and the ones on her back are only 20%. The innocence in her body at first was made to be cut into three pieces. We have to keep a look out on her stability. This can give us more information about innocence as well. Kuro, you are a very special child. You will be the wild card that will affect how the war ends. I cannot say anymore. Your future is unclear for me."


	3. Chapter 3

KURO'S POV

TIME SKIP

* * *

After getting my measurements for my exorcist uniform by a man named Johnny, Lenalee then shows me around and leads me to a door that looked exactly like the other doors. She then dropped a silver key into the palm of my hand reading the numbers 365.

"This is for…." I questioned.

"Your room key." She answered. "Exorcists have their own individual rooms for their own need privacy. Although they don't stay in their rooms often, we want our exorcists to feel comfortable at their new home. I hope we can start working together soon Kuro-chan." We then shook hands before he walked into the pitch black hallway. According to the sky outside of one of the windows, nighttime was approaching. Unlocking the door, I stepped into a room with nothing but a normal sized bed with blue sheets, a bathroom with supplies already ready for use, a large mirror and a closet with nothing in it. 'Home' huh? I noticed a green paper bag lying sideways on my bed. Inside were seven casual outfits and seven pairs of pajama pants and shirts with underwear. The casual clothes consist of a tight black long-sleeved shirt along with bleached white pants. I must say, whoever got me this has a decent sense of style. The night clothes were a pink dress with floral design all over it. I now take back whatever the hell I just said about that person's sense of style. Looking deeper inside the bag, I found a small note.

Dear Kuro,

When we first meet, it seemed like the only thing you had were the clothes on your back. So here's a little welcome gift from me to you.

Yours Truly, Lenalee Lee

I guess that girl with the short hair isn't that bad after all. But still, there's no need for stupid connections like her. Other than the curse I have, connections last until that one person die. Even if I wasn't cursed by this heart aching medical problem, my heart would be and still is broken. I then strip off the clothes I had on to take a shower in my new 'home'. Putting on the casual clothes I was gifted, (I am NOT wearing that pink girly dress) and sat on my bed seeing if I can go to sleep tonight which was probably not going to happen. I was taught that in a new and foreign area, keep your eyes open for hunters. But according to Lenalee, there are no predators here. So I guess I can try to let my guard down and got to sleep.

* * *

TIME SKIP

The next morning I woke up with only three hours of sleep because I kept waking up in the middle of the night to every sound, but I am used to not having enough sleep. I wash up, change into another pair of clothes, and comb out my long, silky pitch black hair. I walk down the hall to look for the cafeteria but I only found myself bumping into a redheaded older boy, a light bruise on my forehead and books scattered across the floor.

"OWW my head." The redhead complained as he started picking up the books he wore an exorcist uniform with a bandana with an eye patch. I grabbed the last book he was about to reach for and handed it to him. "Sorry." I apologized as I was about to continue with my search for the cafeteria.

"Hold on." The redheaded young man called out to me.

Turning around to only look at him to see what he wanted me to stop for. I felt his eyes scan my whole body from head to toe feeling like this guy was trying to suck information from me. This young man will be the first person here to look out for.

"STRIKE!" the redheaded young hand yelled as he ran up to me only to grab my hand. "You're totally my type! Dead sexy but you're shyness makes you so cute! I'm Lavi by the way, what's your name?

*Dadum*

….

*Dadum*

I quickly pushed his hand away once I felt my heart starting to skip a beat. No... This curse has only gotten worse since the day I had it. Even just to have a decent relationship, once my brain development feelings for someone, my heart start to skip a couple of beats. First it's one beat missed, then two. It gets to the point that my heart is barely beating and I start to cough up blood and gasping for oxygen. I can't chance my life for something that is a want.

A cold silence stood between us as I try to explain why I pushed him away. "Sorry, I don't really like strangers touching me like that". I said. "The name's Kuro."

"Kuro? That's it?" the redhead questioned. "Don't you have a last name?"

"No."

"Then I'll give you one! How 'bout-"

"No."

"You didn't even hear the name I was going to give you!"

"Because I don't need a last name."

"Yes you do! What abou-"

"I'm leaving." I said as I started to walk down the hallway like I original was planning to do. This guy will definitely be someone to look out for.

* * *

TIME SKIP

* * *

After finally finding my way to the cafeteria, I waited in line to see an Indian man with pink hair in two braids.

"Look who we have here! A new exorcist!?" he said as he was practically gushing over me. "You're such a cutie pie! Now what can I get for you? I can make ANYTHING to your little hearts content! There is No food that Jerry cannot make!"

I really didn't hear anything he said in that conversation and I hope it wasn't too important. The only thing I heard in that talk was food and that was all I cared about. "White rice." I said bluntly. "And A LOT of it! With some green tea please."

About ten minutes later, I looked around the cafeteria with my twelve bowls of rice looking for a place to eat. The dining hall was split into two groups: 97% of people that wore tan clothes and the other three percent wearing exorcist outfits. When I mean three percent I only mean less than nine people who one of them was Allen. Allen was a nice person I guess so I started to walk over there until someone pulled my arm and pushed me into a seat. Of all the people in the world that could force me to sit next to them was Pretty boy. the whole dining room instantly became quiet, to watch the anti-social samurai be social for once.

"Oi" Kanda said in a stern voice as he pulled my arm, forcing me to sit next to him. Well it could be worse like that redheaded guy trying to hit on me. I had to choice but to lay my trays of rice on the table and to sit silently next to Kanda.

Five minutes later after that whole incident, the cafeteria was still silence. Everyone was just staring at us as if we had done some sort of taboo. The staring was getting annoying, so I tried to focus on finishing my fourth bowl of white rice.

"Oi" Kanda started, breaking the silence between us and everyone in the cafeteria.

"What" I replied after clearing my mouth that was full of delicious white rice.

"That trick."

"What trick?"

"That trick that you used on me when I first attacked you."

"What about it?"

"Teach it to me."

"I can't."

"WHY?!" he said with fury, standing up from his seat ready for a duel. People weren't staring at us anymore and the silence broke a little while ago releasing the tension in the atmosphere.

"It's because it's instinct." I answer. "I learned it only for protection to keep my guard up. You can't learn it" the Japanese teen then slightly calms down, grabbing my hand AGAIN and dragging me without finishing my meal.

"Wha- what the hell are you doing?!" I yelled at him.

"I'm taking you to the training room" he replies. "You WILL teach me that trick."

"Not so fast you guys," a voice called, turning around only to find the same girl who gave me the clothes I was wearing. "Komui wants you two and Lavi to meet in his office for a mission briefing."

Thank goodness that Lenalee came to save my ass. Mission or not I was not going to teach that pretty boy my tricks so that he could use them against me. Kanda and I did a U turn and walked silently towards Komui's office until I decided to break the silence with a conversation. I'm not the type of girl who ends off running her mouth 24/7 nor am I the silent type.

"Kanda."

"What?" he responded.

"Why do you want to learn that trick that I used on you before?"

"None of your damn business."

I face palmed myself. This is probably what I deserve from trying to make a conversation with Mr. I-am- just-a-guy-with- a big-ass-ego-and-a tight-ass-ponytail.

"look." I scowled. "I really don't give a damn that you are a swordsman just like me. The fact is that I already kick your ass before and I'm not afraid to do it in front of your friends. I just have to be with you for a couple of days probably. So if you keep acting like a bitch then I'm not afraid to leave you behind got that? I am not your friend nor am I your enemy. I am just here on orders and orders only."

After that he just stared at me and just "Che." Then the pretty boy walked away.

* * *

` KANDA'S POV

This girl, I like her attitude. She's not like the kind of girls that you need to watch over 24/7 because she seems like she can pull her own weight. To add on she not the sweet and innocent type either. This mission will be easy.

* * *

**I am sorry for not updating, if Kuro seems very mean and for kanda getting a little out of character. kuro will get nicer later on when she gets more friendly in the order(Spoiler) but kanda might get a little OOC from time to time. it is bound to happen because in order to make a love story with a cold hearted character without the character getting OOC is so hard i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter  
**


	4. Chapter 4 ( and HELP WANTED!)

"Your mission is in North Russia." Komui said. "Finders have concluded that prince died and was buried in an isolated igloo away from town. However, what makes this different from any normal death was that we believe that coffin he was buried in had a shard of innocence in it. The innocence has cause massive blizzards and hail storms with in the area to fend off akuma. I need you three to be careful."

"But Komui," Lavi said. "This is Kuro-Chan's first mission. Why are you sending her on a hard mission when she just got here?"

"Kuro has been fighting off akuma for a while on her own not realizing it," Komui answered. "Also I have a personal mission to do while she is there."

* * *

FLASH BACK

* * *

"Wings?" I asked.

"Yes," Komui answered. "On the markings on your back there are two spots along the side of the spinal cord. The two spot are in the same location as wings for a bird. I believe that if we increase your overall synchronization rate, you will be able to activate your wings . However I feel like there is something blocking your innocence from activating."

"What's the barricade?"

"That mark on your neck, is that a part of your innocence or is it something else?"

I frowned at the question. I have never told anyone about my curse. "It's a curse." I said while I was looking down at the floor. "It causes heart problems and pain throughout my whole body"

Seeing that I was starting to get upset, Komui tried to stray from the sensitive topic.

"Well I can offer you some pain medication and medication for your heart," Komui offered. Although I ended up with two small boxes of pill within the next hour, I left without any information on my innocence's full power."

* * *

TIME SKIP TO THE TRAIN

* * *

I stared out the window and daydreamed as the read head who was sitting next to me was rambling on about whatever. Kanda sat ten seats in front of us which I have to admit was a smart move on his part.

"By the way where are you from?" the read head asked.

"Korea." I answered bluntly, trying to focus on the clouds like I always did before I went to the order.

"Huh? But Kuro is a Japanese name meaning black? Are you from a Japanese decedent?"

"No."

"Also we didn't decide on a last name for you Kuro-Chan!"

"I don't want a last name Lavi." I answer. This guy acts like a child for someone who's older than me.

"I can give you one. How about Sao?" Lavi suggested. This guy won't take no for an answer.

"Again I don't want-"

"How about Kasumi?"

"No."

"Hiro?"

"N-"

"Asuma"

"Lavi, stop. I don't care if I have a last name or not. My last name doesn't apply to any of your concern."

"Yes it does! What if," the redhead started to say. He wrapped his arm around my neck and rubbed his hand gently on my hip as he leaned closer to my ear. "I want to steal your last name from you?" he whispered.

*Badum*

…

*Badum*

I slapped him on the side of his cheek, leaving a red handprint. He falls on the floor looking up at me. My face was red as a tomato in embarrassment. Curse or not I still needed to kick his ass after saying that.

"Wh-What was that for?" Lavi whined.

"You were being a pervert" I said bluntly. "I'm leaving."

"Wait! Don't leave me alone!" he whined as I walked off.

I walked ten seats over towards the other blue haired Japanese exorcist, sitting across from him.

"Che." He scowled. Well at least this is better than having your heart skip every other beat.

* * *

TIME SKIP

* * *

After we got off the train, Pretty boy, Lavi and I looked around for any Inn that was available. It was 2:00AM so the chances of finding two rooms are low. Almost 20 minutes of dealing with Lavi's rambling and Kanda smart ass attitude, we finally found an Inn. We walk into the cozy lobby to see a lady in a maid uniform. "Strike!" Lavi yelled. Well at least I know that I'm not the only girl he did that to.

"Sorry guys," the lady apologized. "Right now we only have two rooms available and one king sized bed in each room." This could only mean three things:

1\. Lavi and I share a room and there is a good chance that he's going to try to flirt with me

2\. Lavi and Kanda share a room which is basically a plan for homicide

3\. Kanda and I share a room.

...Well I don't really like Lavi so if he dies then he won't be able to flirt with me anymore.

The three of us go upstairs to the second floor with only two keys. I hand only one of them to Lavi.

"You two can share a room while I get my own room." I decided for all of us.

"You must be insane to make me share a room with this baka Usagi over here!" Kanda scowled.

"Why don't we play it safe and I spend the night with Kur-" Lavi started to say.

"NO WAY IN HELL." Kanda and I said in unison.

"Yes I am insane Kanda. Well I guess I will see you in the morning!" I said as I quickly walked away. It is almost 3:00AM on a new day and I've put up with enough of their bullshit for today.

I close the door to my room only to hear Kanda yelling at Lavi not even two minutes later. I took a shower and went to bed wearing the same black tank top and pajama pants Lenalee (I think that was her name) gave me, only to wake up a couple hours later to start off looking for innocence.

I woke up only an hour later feeling unusually warm and cozier before I went to sleep. Fire wrapping all over my body for protection as I was engulfing flames of…peace and..?. This is my first time feeling like this. What is this feeling that is bringing so much…pleasure to my body? Moving up from the sheets, I was only to find not an enemy, not Lavi, But Kanda.

Kanda.

His eyes were slightly closed and relaxed. His muscular arms wrapped around my shoulders. His long dark hair was sprawled on top of the crystal white sheets.

"Kanda?!" I screamed, jumping out of the sheets. He quickly woke up and jolted up to a sitting position as if he was being attacked.

"What?" He scowled.

"Wha-why are you in my bed?!" I stuttered, still flustered by the incident. My face was turning red as a tomato.

"SHHHHHHHHH!" he said pushing his hand onto my mouth. Apparently Kanda pushed a little too hard forcing me to fall back on my back.

"You're being too loud! We don't want to wake up the baka Usa - Kanda tried to say but was interrupted by the door opening.

"Geez Kuro what's with all of the ruckus in here?" Lavi suddenly walked in with his pajamas on, rubbing his eyes.

To the redhead, Kanda looked like he pinned me onto the mattress looking like a huge pervert. My tank top strap was barley on my shoulder, hanging down exposing the top of my of right breasts.

This is not a good situation to be in.

* * *

**A/N: Ok. I am NOT AT ALL happy with this chapter. i will explain what the hell is going on in the next chapter. However, I needed to post this chapter ASAP because i need some advice:**

** is a certain scene i am DESPERATELY trying to reach after this mission so i am so sorry in advanced if the chapters are lacking details. is it ok if i skip a couple of scenes in this fight scene? they wont be too much of a big deal when it come to the speed of the plot. **

**2\. i am still kinda new to this website and new to sharing my stories to the whole world...and writting. However i am trying my best to put all of my heart into each chapter to make it look appealing. to add on i would like some CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. Please don't (I don't know if they call it this) "flame" me. i just need advice as a new writer.**

**3\. I am not too sure on how to do this. but this is how i am planning on doing this:  
**

**-Chapter 5=rest of the mission**

**-Chapter 6= some fluff with Kanda and Kuro(Kanda WILL NOT get out of character and i am determined to keep him in character even if it cost me my life!**

**-Chapter 7= Something EXTREMELY DRAMATIC WILL HAPPEN ENVOLVING KURO AND *SPOILER CENSORSHIP***

**-Chapter 8=More fluff...(I will not promise anything on how far i am willing to go :D ) and Kuro's Past.  
**

**ECT ECT ECT...**

**is this lacking a lot of detail? i need so much advice PLEASE!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"Yu!" Lavi said with a smirk on his face. "I didn't know that you were that good with the ladies. She hasn't been an exorcist for a week and you are already getting it on!"

This caused my face and surprisingly Kanda's face to turn red. Kanda then quickly jumped out of the bed and grabbed Lavi's shirt with his hand.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE BAKA USAGI?!" Kanda threaten Lavi whom backed out of the room slightly.

"You don't even have your sword with you!" Lavi teased. "What are you going to do now chopped haired Yu-"

In a millisecond, Kanda then tripped Lavi and flipped him, making him land on his ass. It was almost the same technique I used on him.

Lavi then dashed back into his room without a trace of evidence of him being here. I pulled my strap back up to my shoulder, still blushing from the incident.

"Kanda?" I spoke up quietly. The Japanese exorcist glanced at me with his cold yet calm eyes.

"What is it, Kuro?" He said. This is the first time he didn't talk to me with an attitude. So does this count as a truce?

"Why were you in my room in the first place?" I asked quite shyly.

"I told you I wasn't going to share a room with that Baka Usagi." He said.

"But why were you in my bed cuddling with me?"

"Because..." he started to blush. "I got cold."

This was the soft side Kanda was showing. I never knew he even had a soft side in the first- wait. Why wasn't my heart stopping like usual? Whenever I have these feeling of someone or being embarrassed then my heart beat starts to slow down and skip a couple of beats. But what was different about this situation that made my heartbeat speed up rapidly. Who the hell is this guy?

"If you don't want to share a bed, I can sleep on the floor." Kanda offered.

"No umm... its fine. You can get back in the bed if you want to."

* * *

KANDA'S POV

* * *

I never had this feeling so strong before. It seems like every time I die, these feelings get stronger. I have these feelings with other females but it's not as strong as it is with this woman. She reminds me of…her. That woman that keeps appearing in my dreams along with the same lotus petals those are in my hour glass. (**Ok so Kanda refers to "her" because he doesn't exactly know who "her" is. If you guys don't know what I'm talking about I'm talking about *SPOILER* Alma in his past life.**) Whenever I am close to her, my hearts start to beat faster than before and I feel…like I need to wrap my arms around her because she is valuable to me. Who the hell is she? I got back in the bed with her and wrapped my arms around her tighter than before. She surprisingly then snuggled into my chest as we both fell asleep.

* * *

KURO'S POV

&amp; TIME SKIP.

* * *

"Even though I went back to my room, when I woke up, you weren't there Yu!" Lavi joked as he put a strawberry in his mouth. Lavi, Kanda and I just went to go get breakfast at a cafe and start the mission for innocence. Kanda was ready to pull out Mugen just when Lavi then suddenly grinned. "Did you guys go back to what I think you were do-"

"Lavi do you value your life?" I interrupted as I took a sip of my black tea.

"Kuro-chan you know you wouldn't do anything to this sexy face of mi-"

"If you say a word to anyone about what happened last night, I'll make sure Komui believes that you and Lenalee were planning on having kids in the future." I interrupted him again.

"Che." Kanda smirked.

"On second thought, let's change the subject." Lavi said nervously. Well that shut him up. "I asked the waitress about anything strange going on in this town. Apparently there is a cave north of here that may hold innocence, according to the townsfolk that is. The waitress said that ever since she livered older folks would ramble about how there are strong blizzards surrounding the cave. Also they have seen some akuma I can assume trying to go near the cave but have been blocked out by the snowstorm."

After the three of us finished our breakfasts, we headed north to get to the cave. About an hour later we came across mountain range that was cut in half. On our side it was a little chilly and sunny. On the other side lied a heavy blizzard purely bade of crystal white snow and hail. There has been no sign of akuma along the border of the mountain range.

"Well let's get going I said, walking into the storm along with Kanda.

"Hold on!" Lavi yelled. "Don't you guys think it's a little dangerous to just go in without any clue what's inside of the snowstorm?"

"No one knows what's inside of the storm because no normal human has ever been in and out of the storm." Kanda scowled. "Are you coming or are you too scared, Baka Usagi?"

"Fine." Lavi whined. I swear he acts like a little kid sometimes.

Marching our way through inches of snow and ice, the three of us started our journey into the snowstorm looking for the cave.

Lavi decided to be a gentleman and wrapped his scarf around my neck a few minutes we got into the storm. However, a scarf wouldn't help me as we reached further into the storm. Ten minutes later, the storm toke its toll on everyone including me. My skin was starting to feel numb and it started to hurt when I was breathing. I couldn't see anything a couple of inches away from me. Hell I don't even know if we are going the right way anymore! I give back Lavi's scarf noticing that his skin was starting to turn light blue.

"Oi! I'm fine; here you need the scarf more than I do." Lavi said trying to argue with me.

"It's too cold to argue about that. Let's just go." I complained. I turn to look at Kanda who barely even pale and isn't showing any emotions at all! "Besides, if the storm is getting stronger then we are probably going the right-" a moment later I tripped and fell into a gaping hole in the ground that was covered up with a thin sheet of ice. While I was falling I saw someone jump into the hole and snuggle me into its chest.

SPLOOSH

We both fell into the freezing cold water I looked up above me to see the mysterious long haired Japanese male exorcist, Kanda. Kanda then pull both of us outside of the water and onto a freezing chunk of ice.

"Thank you." I said trying to brush off shards of ice that were in my hair.

"Che. Don't be so reckless." He scowled. I guess that is Kanda's way of saying 'you're welcome'?

"Extend!" I hear a faint voice that sounded a lot like Lavi's. Then, a black hammer hit the iceberg. The hammer shrunk as the redhead was riding on the hammer, turning into the size of a pocket watch.

"Sorry I'm late!" Lavi said as he put his hammer into his pocket. How the hell did that big ass hammer shrink into a mallet and fit into his pocket. His innocence was so…SMALL. I decided to get a little bit closer to Lavi and kneeled down, looking at his belt which had a custom pocket just for his LITTLE HAMMER.

"Uhhh Kuro," Lavi stuttered. "What are you doing?"

"Oh I was just looking at your hammer," I responded. "Your hammer is really SMALL now isn't it?"

Lavi's face turned red as a tomato. He looked like a mirror that was just dropped and shattered onto the ground in A MILLION pieces. Having no clue about what I just did I turned to Kanda who had a smirk on his face. But this wasn't any ordinary smirk. It was the same smirk Lavi pulled off when I first met him. (**AN: I'M SORRY I JUST WANTED TO MAKE THIS JOKE FOR WAY TOO LONG!**) What did I do wrong?

"Umm did I say something bad?" I asked my two comrades.

"N-no," Lavi said looking like he was going to cry. "Not at all Kuro-chan." Seriously what did I do to make him look so vulnerable?!

"Oi Lavi," Kanda said starting to get up and walk. "Look."

I turned my head, seeing a gigantic cave filled with icebergs, icicles and mountains of snow. However, in the middle of it was a tornado of snow, circling around the center of the cave. "I think this is the cave we are looking for guys." I said as I started to walk towards it. Suddenly there was an explosion along the side of the cave, causing a gust of dirt and snow to cover my eyesight. Three giant monsters appeared, looking similar to the same monsters I used to kill.

"Akuma." Lavi said pulling out his hammer. "Two level threes and one level two. Kuro you take care of the level two. Leave the other bastards to Kanda and me."

"Seems like a good plan to me." I said as I pulled up my sleeve showing the two marks on my wrists. "Innocence activate!" I yelled as two grey blades formed on my wrists.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for commenting Beta Wolf Lover. Your comment inspired me to finish the story today. I know this isnt much of a cliff hanger but I feel like I'm getting better at writing throughout the series.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

I dashed towards the level two akuma with my twin blades trying to attack it as he blocked very move I used on him. "Kukuku!" the akuma laughed. "Weak little exorcist girl! What are you planning on doing with those small knives of yours?"

"This!" I yelled. The blades extended twice the size they were before, causing the blade to pierce right through the akuma's chest. The akuma then exploded, causing a fog of dust around me.

"Kuro watch out!" I hear a voice call out. Suddenly a giant claw pinned me onto the cave wall, causing boulders to fall between the akuma and I, and the two other exorcists on the other side. "Surprise!" the akuma called out as I was still pinned onto the wall. The finger of the akuma was right on my neck, cutting off the flow of air into my lungs. Not only that I couldn't feel my legs anymore from the below freezing temperatures.

"Kuro-chan! It's Lavi!" I hear a voice call. "Don't worry. I will get you out as soon as possible! Can you hear me Kuro? Say something damnit!"

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't say a word. My head is starting to get dizzy… am I going to die here today? I'm so pathetic, dying on my first mission.

* * *

…

_Hey Kuro..._

_Kuro wake up!_

This voice in my head…am I going insane?

_Kuro you're not going insane now stop ignoring me, idiot apprentice._

Idiot… apprentice...Master?

_Damn right it's me. Took you long enough for you to relies it geez._

What are you doing here? I'm probably dead and this is hell isn't it.

_Damnit Kuro you're not dead so quit complaining and let me tell you what's going on!_

…Fine. What the hell do you want then?

…_The hell's wrong with you?_

Oh nothing, nothing at all… says the person who planted a deadly curse in my body causing me to live in fear of having a decent life.

_Oh. Still hanging onto the past aren't ya? I'll explain that later. For now I only have enough time to tell you this; remember the markings on your back?_

Yea?

_That is where I implanted my innocence into your body in order for me to protect you in the future._

Wait, what?! Hold on for a minute. Why didn't you tell me that you were an exorcist before!?

_No more questions and as I said before, I'll explain everything later. I don't have time to explain anything but the fact that the markings on your back are my innocence called 'Wings of Kasai'. You can activate them anytime you want but they take an extreme amount of energy out of you._

What about the markings on my nec-

_Sorry my time is up! I'm out of energy so I'll see ya when ya need me!_

Wait don't go yet! Master are you still there? Damnit!

* * *

Then I started to gain consciousness…I'm still…alive?

"What! How are you still alive exorcist girl?" a voice called. Oh yea. I remember what I was doing now. Master…thank you for this blessing.

"Innocence activate," I whispered with all the air I had in my lungs. "Wings of Ka…sai." I felt something move out of my back, pushing me more towards the akuma.

BOOM!

I hear an earsplitting explosion that pushed me back onto the wall as darkness took over my eyes once more.

* * *

TIME SKIP

* * *

I started to wake up from the sound of a train. Where am I? I look around and I'm lying on a small bed in a tight room. A certain redhead was sitting next to me on the edge of the bed. "La…vi?" I try to say but for some reason, my throat is dry as a desert. The read head then turned to look at me with is usually cheeky grin.

"Good evening beautiful." He said as he reached for my hand but then moved it out of his reach.

"What's…going on?" I asked as I started to sit up on the bed.

"Well it's a long story. A minuet after we were separated from you by a wall of rocks and boulders, there was a cross shaped explosion on the other side where you were. The akuma you were fighting, and the akuma Yu was fighting disintegrated into ash. When I went to see if you were alright, there were metal like wings that had fir on the tips coming from your back. The blast not only finished off the akuma but broke the whirlwind barrier that was surrounding the innocence as well. Right now it is 11:09:58PM and we are on a train that's going back to the order."

"Wow, why were you descriptive?"

"I'm a Bookman in training, I always have to be descriptive and gather precise information for everything."

"A…Bookman?"

"Yup! A Bookman travels around the world and records uncharted events that happen."

"Is that so?" I said as I started to look around for a certain Japanese exorcist, but he was nowhere to be seen. Happening to just look down, I was wearing a long-sleeved black top which looked exactly like the top Lavi was wearing. I pulled up the covers hoping that was wearing pants, but only saw my black panties. Lavi's shirt…no pants...

"Lavi…" I said in a sinister tone. "Why am I wearing a different outfit with no pants?"

"Well, umm," Lavi stuttered as he frantically panicked. "When I went to pick you up you were ice cold and still dripping wet from wen you fell into the lake of water! I didn't want you to get hyperthermia so umm I changed your clothes! He…he… please don't hurt my sexy face!"

He was worried? I thought he only wanted me for my body…but he's actually a nice guy.

"Thank you, Lavi." I said.

"If you are really grateful you could pay me back with a ki-"

"I'm not that grateful." I interrupted. I take back half of everything I said about him. But still, I am grateful. "By the way, where's Kanda?"

"Oh Yu's in another room writing the report. He said that I was being too loud and threatened to kill me." Lavi said with a grin on his face. Now I take most of the nice things I said about this guy back.

"Well I'm going to get some rest," I said as I snuggled back under the sheets. "Goodnight Lavi."

"You're sleeping already?! You've been sleeping for more than 6 hours!" He whined. "C'mon lets bother Yu together! He won't kill me if you're around!"

"Lavi there are three things I need to tell you right now. One is that you either have a death wish when you mess with Kanda or you're really that stupid. Two is that I've used up all the energy I have in my body so even though I slept for a while, I still haven't fully recovered yet. Three is that I don't have a relationship with Kanda. Fourth, if you tell anyone what happened a few nights ago I'll-"

"Ok Kuro I get it! Goodnight Sexy."

*BADUM*

…

*BADUM*

"Fifth call me sexy again and you and Lenalee are planning to take a bath together"

"Fine. Goodnight Kuro-chan." Lavi said. This was the last thing I heard before drifting off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

LAVI'S POV:

* * *

Finally I made a connection with her. I just need to get a little closer to her so I can get the information I want from her. I know it is taboo for me to have any kind of relationship with anyone. However, this is only for information. There is nothing between us…or is there? Ever since I joined the Order as an exorcist, I've made friends from Yu to Moyashi to now Kuro. Are they really my friends? Or am I just here to participate in the war to gain all the Intel I need? Gramps told me to get information about her past since there is nothing recorded about her. I don't even believe Kuro is her name! It is not in the assassin or assassinated documents at all! All it said in the documents was that most of the written information was burned in a building that made a cross shaped fire as it exploded. There was a drawing of the cross shaped bomb in the book. The explosion that destroyed the akuma back in the cave had the same cross shape formation as the one in the book. Kuro…who the hell are you?

* * *

TIME SKIP

KURO'S POV

* * *

This feeling…what is it? It's the same feeling I had a few nights ago. I started to open my eyes to see the same Japanese exorcist that was holding me a few nights ago. Only this time both of our legs were intertwined together as if nothing could separate us. I put my fingers up to my neck to see if my pulse was the same. Rather than slowing down my heartbeat was faster than before. Why is this happening? I look around to see what Kanda room looks like. Overall the room was pretty bare except or an hour glass that sat on his dresser. The hourglass was filled with pink lotus petals at the top with only a couple petals on the bottom. That ornament doesn't seem like Kanda's style but I kinda like it.

"Oi Kuro." I hear Kanda speak up for the first time this morning. His facial expressions were quite relaxed compared to when he is around everyone else. As if every morning he pants on a coat of negativity and when he takes a shower at night, he rinses it off.

"What is it, Kanda?" I asked.

"Does your back hurt at all?" he asked as he touched the same places that the marks were. I could feel his soft, strong but delicate fingers go up and down my spine looking for anything that was causing pain for my body.

"No not at all." I responded. "How did I get in your room though?"

"When we got to the order I tried to wake you up but nothing was working. So I just carried you to my room."

"Oh well thank you." I said as I started to get up. I realized that I was now wearing a pair of pants that looked like something Kanda would wear. "Thanks for the clothes as well. I'm going back to my room now."

"Wait. Lenalee wants you to meet her in the cafeteria for breakfast."

"Oh ok." I said as I walked out of the room and ran to my room which was a couple doors down. If anyone knew that I was in Kanda's room…well who knows what the hell could happen. I then went to my room to freshen up, change into some casual clothes and head down to the cafeteria to meet up with Lenalee.

* * *

**A/N: well that chapter was better than the last chapter! thank you everyone that comented on my story. it really makes me happy seeing people i don't know compliment me on something like this. i have an idea of making a separate series that will have funny moments involving Kanda and kuro that would allow kanda to get OOC. what do you guys think about that? or do you want that to be apart of the main story.**


	7. Chapter 7

"So Kuro-chan how was your mission with Kanda?" was the first topic Lenalee decided to start off with during breakfast, knowing that Kanda doesn't get along with anyone, or that's what they all think. Allen on the other hand, was sitting on the other side of the mountain of food that separated us. Quick...think of something that will seem normal...

"It was OK" I responded, eating another spoonful of sushi rice into my mouth.

"OK?!" Allen said, suddenly joining the conversation. "My first mission with that Baka was horrible! That bastard basically left me out there to die!"

"I don't know what you're saying. He seems like a pretty nice guy to me." I casually said finishing off my third bowl of rice.

"EEEEHHHH?!" Lenalee and Allen yelled together in unison.

"Did you just compliment Kanda for being...a decent human being?" Allen said in shock.

"Yea. Is that bad?"

Lenalee leaned towards Allen's ear, but I can still hear everything they I are saying. "You think Kuro has a thing for Kanda?"..."well she hasn't seen Kanda's bad side yet. Or maybe Kanda has a soft spot for Kuro."..."Either way they are both clueless about love?"...".. ... ... ... ... .. ...?"

"Umm, guys? I can hear most of what you two are saying you know." The two of them broke up their 'quiet' conversation when Lenalee turned back to me.

"Well anyway Komui wanted me to tell you that you need to visit Hevlaska later on today."

"Ok."

TIME SKIP

"28%, 33%, 49%, 61%, 70%. 70% is your synchronization rate for each blade on your had…but there seems to be a conflict with her innocence." Hevlaska said as she was holding me with her transparent tentacles."

"What is the problem?" Komui asked.

"The innocence in her back is very powerful; however, it has no connections to the innocence in her wrists.

"H-how is that possible? Can a human have more than one innocences?

"No. This innocence was not hers to begin with. The user of that innocence has passed away but Kuro somehow is able to synchronize with this innocence. Then synchronization for this innocence is still at 20%, the same percentage when I first checked her synchronization rate."

Hevlaska then placed me back down onto the elevator platform. If I could tell them about my master then I would. However, I don't have all of the information to put out so only putting out certain details and not saying a word about the other details sounds a bit suspicious.

TIME SKIP

"Hey Kuro!" I hear a familiar female voice call for me in the hallway. I was coming from the outdoor training area late in the evening, making my way to my room to take a shower Sweat was painted on every inch of my body. The voice was Lenalee's as she ran up the hallway to catch up with me, holding four towels on her arm. "Do you have any plans for the night?"

"No, not really." I responded. Wait… what does she mean by plans?! Don't tell me she's going to make me do girly things with her like putting on makeup! "I was just heading towards my room to take a shower and go to bet."

"Then if you're planning on taking a shower, why don't we take a bath together in the bathhouse?"

"There's a bathhouse here?"

"Of course! Come on let's go!" she said, pulling my arm as she was walking down the hall and to her wanted destination. I on the other hand am against this plan.

"H-h-hold on Lenalee!" I pleaded, trying to pry her hand off of my arm.

"Kuro you need to be more social! We are a family here so you don't have to be embarrassed!"

…But I'm not embarrassed. I'm just tired damnit!

TIME SKIP

After a threat of getting Komui to be his lab rat for an experiment, I am now sitting completely naked in the hot springs sitting with Lenalee.

"So Kuro-chan, how do you like the order so far?" Lenalee asked.

All of the weirdoes in the world piled up on one another. "Everyone seems very nice so far." I replied. To tell you the truth although everyone is weird they are kind and generous people.

"That's good to hear. Everyone here is family. I didn't like the order at first but once my brother got here the order turned into my home."

"It's good that you are happy. True happiness is something that one cannot achieve it they don't have a reason to strive for what is precious to them."

"Wow," Lenalee looked at me surprised. "I never knew you were such a wise person Kuro."

"These words aren't mine. They came from my master."

"Who is your master then?" I frowned and looked away at the question, not wanting to talk about it. "Im sorry I shouldn't have brought a topic like this up."

"It's ok. As long as you keep this a secrete Ok?"

"Sure!"

"Ok. Years before, when I was seven, I lived a normal life with my Father, and older brother in Korea. My mother died after giving birth to me, so my dad made most of his money as a fisherman. Everything was normal until…"

"…Until what?" She asked.

"A man with gray skin and weird marking on his face came one night and slaughtered my family."

"Noah! So a Noah killed your family?!"

"Wait, what's a Noah?" I questioned.

"Noahs are the exact opposite of exorcist whom works for the Earl in this war. They are much stronger than akuma and they go out to find and destroy any shard of innocence."

"After seeing my brother get killed with my own eyes, the man was reaching to me next. My father… grabbed his arms to restrict him. The lasts words i heard him say were…"

'Run. Please…run'

So I ran I fast as I could into the city area. I didn't know what to do with myself anymore. I felt like my world was degrading into ashes of dust. Three days later, without food or water, A Lady found me sitting in a dark alley. It was my master. After that she cleaned me up, fed me, changed my name to Kuro and taught me how to be an assassin just like she was."

"Wait, why did she change your name?"

"As an assassin I have to keep my old identity a secret because assassins aren't always the hunters, but the hunted as well. I really didn't end up killing one human anyway but I'll tell you that another da-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID BAKA USAGI" a voice interrupts me.

"Yu, you don't have to me so violent!" another voice says.

"Ugh, those two are fighting again." Lenalee complained. "Why can't Kanda and Lavi ever get along?!"

"Does everyone here use the hot springs?" I asked Lenalee as I started to wash my long hair with shampoo.

"Only once in a while," Lenalee responded. "But I thought I would be nice if we had some girl talk since you are the only girl here that's the same age as me." I felt her eyes scan up and down my whole body, which was kinda…creepy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. But I'm jealous of you Kuro." Lenalee grinned.

"Ehh, why's that?"

"You have long silky black hair, pretty eyes nicely shaped breasts and a nice figure. People tell me I'm pretty all the time but I bet guys hit on you all the time when you're outside of the order don't they?!"

I blushed in embarrassment a deep ruby red, crossing my arms to cover my breasts. "N-no they don't." I stuttered, still flustered. "No one really talks to me t-that much."

"Ugh! You're just like Kanda! Everyone keeps their distance from the two of you because both of you are so cold! I've seen girls staring at Kanda during every mission I go with him but not even one girl went up to him to compliment him."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to be bothered?" I said.

"Ohhhh~" Lenalee smirked. "Now you're taking his side. You LIKE him don't you?!"

"N-no I don't!"

"Then why did you just stutter?"

"Well-Ummm…"

"WAHHHH!" I hear screaming and yelling coming from the male's side of the hot spring. Suddenly the wall that divided the men and women's side collapsed, as I saw two men wearing only a towel around their waist.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID YU!" Lavi yelled. "KOMUI IS GOING TO BE MAD AT US FOR CAUSING EVEN MORE DAMAGE TO THE BUILDING!

"SHUT THE HELL UP BAKA USAGI!" Kanda yelled, pointing his katana at Lavi's throat.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Lenalee screamed, going underwater to cover herself. I on the other hand just turned my back to them.

"What the hell are you guys doing." I yelled at the two of them, as I snatched my towel quickly from the side to cover myself up. I could feel Lavi's eyes as he scanned my body up and down.

"STRIKE!" he yelled as a heart formed in his eye. Kanda on the other hand was looking away slightly blushing

"Yu are you blushing?!" Lavi teased.

"NOW I WILL KILL YOU!" Kanda screamed. He charged towards Lavi but then slipped on the floor, falling ass first. But that was not the only thing that happened. His towel that covered him up fell off. My face got red and hot. This is my first time ever seeing a man's…well…manhood. And it was…well…lets just say it was small.

"Kuro why are you blushing?!" Lavi teased. He really had no right since his face was red as he was staring at me. As a matter a fact, something was poking out of his towel that was wrapped tightly around his waist. "I thought you already seen Yu naked when we were on that mission!" This turned my face even redder. Not with embarrassment, but with anger.

"Lavi…" I growled. "What did I tell you about that topic you fucking rabbit?"

"K-K-Kuro-chan calm down!" Lavi panicked. "You're going black!"

"IM GOING TO KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS NOW YOU BASTARD!"


	8. Chapter 8

**ACHIEVEMENT GET: PUBLISH A CHAPTER WITH OVER 3,000 WORDS!**

* * *

Lavi was in the hospital with only a bunch of bruises and a swollen cheek. Surprisingly, I didn't get scowled by Lenalee, only because I'm pretty sure she would have kicked Lavi's ass twice as much as I did. Either way Lavi would have ended up in the hospital if Komui ever found out that Lavi saw his beautiful baby sister while bathing.

A couple of hours later, I got out of the bath wearing my night clothes and was heading to my door. Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm, pulling me inside of a room that looks familiar to me. I turned around only to see the same Japanese exorcist that is always pulling me somewhere.

"Tch." Kanda scowled. "You're late."

"Hun?" I said. "Late for what? We never agreed to do anything together."

"Do I really have to say it to you Baka?"

"Yes because I still don't know what you're talking about. And besides I'm not a bak-" I was interrupted by Kanda's arms, wrapping tightly around my waist. I remembered what the hell he's talking about. Although we never planned on sleeping together, that doesn't me, we can do it while we're here. But how the hell was I supposed to figure this out if he didn't tell me. I started to wrap my arms around his neck as we exchanged our feelings with the warmth of our bodies. My heart started to speed up rapidly as I could hear and feel his lungs breathing in and out. "I understand." I said is a soft whisper.

Kanda then pulled me over onto the bed without any argument whatsoever. He then pulled the soft blankets over me and started to wrap his arms around my waist once more. Doing the same, I snuggled into his warm chest, getting myself as comfortable as possible. Minuets past as we stayed in this same position until I realized Kanda had other interesting plans.

He then moved his hand gently up towards my body. At first I want really paying attention, however he started to lift up my black top and let his hand glide smoothly under my shirt. He paused, showing that he wanted to see if it was ok with me. I responded my hugging him even closer. His hand moved towards my breast touching it in curiosity. He then used one of his fingers and circled around my nipple with even more curiosity. I couldn't help but to moan softly. What is this noise that's coming from my mouth? And why does this feel so good?

"What?" he asked as he stopped the movement of his hand.

"Nothing," I responded. Although I said that it was nothing, I could feel my face getting hot.

"Tch." He scowled, lifting his hand from my shirt and cuddling me back into the same position as we started back in. I decided to try something new as well. I moved up from the blankets and kissed him on the cheek. His face turned slightly pink as I went back down into the blankets. Maybe Lenalee was right. Maybe we do like each other, whatever that means.

* * *

TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY

* * *

"Your mission is in Southern India," Komui said to Lenalee, and I. "However, there isn't much information about this shard of innocence."

"But brother," Lenalee started to ask. "If we don't know much about this piece of innocence then how do we know that it's not a false case?"

"All the information we were able to gather was that there has been swarms of akuma traveling towards this area, which is why I'm sending you four on this mission for safety reasons." Komui answered.

"Then if it's such a big mission then why are you only sending the two of us?" I asked.

"Why must you two ask so many questions, do you really not trust me at all!?" he whined

"To be honest I-

"Brother we trust you!" Lenalee interrupted me. "We're just curious that's all."

"Both of you will be leaving in about three hours." Komui ordered as Lenalee and I both walk out, trying not to step on any important papers of his that were lying on the floor. I have a hunch that I will be going on more missions with Lenalee compared to all of the other exorcists. Either because she would request me or Komui would rather have me around his precious sister compared to the other male exorcist. To be honest I haven't seen any other female exorcists other than Lenalee. There was this person I accidently bumped into a few days ago. The person kept apologizing to me although I was the one who should have apologized first. The person also had bags under their eyes and shoulder length chocolate brown hair. They were wearing an exorcist outfit but I couldn't figure out what gender he/she was.

After I walked out of my room with my brown suitcase, I saw Kanda wearing his training outfit as he was walking the opposite direction of me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"India." I responded "Only for a mission with Lenalee."

"Don't die, Baka."

"Thanks for the tip but I'm not a Baka and I won't die"

* * *

TIME SKIP

* * *

"Kuro-chan" Lenalee started to say as we were on the boat to India. "I keep forgetting to ask you this, but what was Lavi talking about in the bath house about you seeing Kanda naked before?" This question made my cheeks turn pink as I was trying to make up an excuse for this. Quick…what sounds believable?

"He was just teasing me, Th-that's all." I stuttered. "I really didn't know what he was talking about anyway."

"Well that's Lavi for you, but I've gotten used to it over the past few years. If there's anything that's bothering you can always talk to me!"

"Um…thank you." I can't tell her what's going on between me and Kanda. I don't even know what she would do with that information.

TIME SKIP (SORRY FOR ALL OF THE TIME TRAVEL)

"I think its best that we split up." Lenalee offered. "We would cover more ground that way. We don't know anything about this area as of now so let's gather up all the information we can get and meet up here at 8:00 PM."

"But Lenalee," I started to say. "Wouldn't it make more sense if we stick together since we don't have any information at all? We don't know what we're dealing with as of now."

"Kuro-chan don't worry everything will be fine! Geez Kuro-chan stop worrying about everything and trust me once in a while."

"I'm not worrying I'm just trying to be realistic and strategize our mission, that's all."

"It's not just that!" Lenalee started yelling, creating a crow. "You don't trust anyone in the order at all, including me! You keep yourself distance from everyone in the order and no one knows why. Hell I don't even know who you are from time to time since you don't communicate with me or anyone else. Do you see us as your enemy so you don't want to have attachments with us? Or we just have a large bounty on our heads and been waiting all this time to kill-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" I yelled, interrupting her rant. The crowd went dead silent. Who put her panties in a bunch? But…those words, those disgusting words of hers, she has no right to judge me. "Meet you back here at 8:00." I said as I walked away. I don't trust people, only because it is something someone took away from me and I will never gain it back.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

"Miss, why are you sitting under my apple tree?" I hear a voice come closer to me. I open my eyes only to see a Korean boy no older than me. I was only 13 years old, with black hair that barely pasted my shoulders and the same pitch black eyes. Only these eyes were filled with fire.

"Because it's my dream spot." I answered bluntly

"What do you mean dream spot? You only dream at night when you're sleeping Baka!"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers and ask them stupid questions, Baka?"

"Didn't YOUR mother ever tell you not to steal other children's tree, Baka?!"

"Apparently I don't see a name on the tree claiming it so this tree is for everyone in the town."

The boy grabbed my arm and pulled me to the other side of the tree, pointing out the carving of the trunk.

SHINRAI SHINKO'S TREE

Owned.

"As you can see, my name is Shinrai, meaning trust in Japanese! Although I am Korean, my mom still wanted to name me after my great, great, great grandfather, who was Japanese **(A/N: to those that are confused, japan has been over the Earl's control for the past hundreds of years according to the anime and the manga. It wouldn't make sense if his direct mother was Japanese. This is why I didn't make Kuro Japanese because it would screw up the original plot.)** What's your name?"

"Kuro."

"Well that makes since your hair is pitch black! How old are you as well?"

"I'm 13…wait a minute why the hell am I even telling you all of th-"

"Oh that means were the same age! Now that we aren't strangers to each other anymore, let's start over! So Kuro, what do you mean by dream spot?" Who the hell is this kid anyway!? I could be the enemy for all he knows. Well I should just play along with him for now. After all he is just a kid.

"This is the spot where I come here once in a while to gaze at the clouds." I said. "During this special time, I close my eyes and daydream about anything that makes me happy!"

"Well what makes you happy then?" Shinrai asked.

"Hmmm…white rice!"

"White rice?"

"Yea and I'm not talking about your small side dish serving. I'm talking about an ocean of rice! I could just jump into it and chow down all day for the rest of my life!" I said with a grin.

"Geez why do you like white rice so much?! It's just…well rice."

"You see I don't think you understand my friend. White rice can be a meal or a side dish. You can eat white rice at any time of day without anyone judging you! You can put it in omelets, soup; you can even stuff rice paste inside of rice balls! RICE-CEPTION!" I said with enthusiasm. This is what happens if you ask me anything about white rice. I turn into a preacher and end up sounding like an advertiser. "Hell it I could bathe in white r-"

"OK, OK I GET IT!" Shinrai started to complain. "Tell you what; we can meet at this exact place at midnight. I can bring a ton of rice balls with me for a midnight snack while you can bring me a bento box in exchange. I'm not a picky eater anyway! I have to go now or I'll be late for dinner so bye!" he said as he dashed down the hill into the town.

"Wait I haven't told you about the evolution of white rice in this country!" I called out. The boy didn't even hear a word of what I just said. However, I did make a new friend.

I came back to the warehouse around 6:00PM seeing that my master was waiting for me outside the back door impatiently.

"You're almost late for dinner, Kuro." She scowled. Every Saturday at 6:00 o'clock, everyone in the bounty hunters guild would come together for dinner. I was the youngest female assassin in training out of the nine other muscular men not including my master.

"Sorry I was busy with my work." I said. What did my work consist of: research. As a beginner all I did everyday was collect information on who needs to be killed, when they need to be killed, and how much money they're willing to throw out of their pockets. I haven't killed anyone so far compared to the other men nor have I even cut someone with my swords. All I have done so far was gather research material and spar with my master.

The two of us then walk into the freezing warehouse. Inside were large rectangular tables and seven men sitting in chairs while filling their mouths with beer and sake. The table was filled with food to the rim. But my eyes only spotted one food that came to my liking that was on the table; white rice.

"Oi Aka, Kuro!" one of the men called out two us. "What took ya guys so long? We were going to start without ya!" The both of us sat in two empty that were right next to each other. I grabbed a plate and piled up scoops of the delicious white goodness onto my plate. Then master glared at me. Without any further communication, I put a small scoop of vegetables on top of the rice. This made Master to glance away.

"Oi Aka!" one of the men started, as he chowed down on his mutton. "What's up with the Order thing? Did ya get those bastards off ya back for now?"

"Yes and I hope it stays like that." She answered, as she was the only one at the table excluding me ate here food with manners. The men would ask how my research was going, and if there were any bounties they could go after so that they could pay their rent. Master and I on the other hand, never had a problem with rent since the warehouse was our home. Hours would past and the guys started to get drunk and act silly. Eventually Master had to kick them out in order for us to get some sleep. But that night, while my Master was asleep, I got up and put some ramen and teriyaki chicken from last night dinner into a bento box as quietly as possible.

"What are you doing, Kuro?" I hear a voice call out. I turn around only to see my Master wide awake. Why did I even think about sneaking up on an assassin!?

"Grabbing a midnight snack." I lied, glancing down towards the floor.

"Bullshit. Then why is there meat in the box? I know that you only eat rice Kuro, don't lie to me."

"Ok fine. It's for a friend I made a little while ago. He said to meet up-"

"YOU WHAT?!" She screamed at me. She then rushed towards me and slapped me, leaving a read mark on my cheek. "YOU DUMBASS! WHY THE HELL DID YOU EVEN TALK TO HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE?! AS AN ASSISSAN YOU KNOW THAT RELATIONSHIPS ARE A DISTRACTION IN THE FIRST PLACE! HELL YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT WITHOUT EVEN BEING AN ASSISSAN BUT BY JUST LOOKING AT ME!" she screamed, as she touched the curse mark on the side of her neck. I think I know what she's talking about. How she married the man of her dreams and ended up killing him. She always described him as handsome prince with curly black hair. Once she found out that he's been killing people, he tried to kill her but was unsuccessful. But, she always talk about how that day all she remembers was stabbing him in the chest and waking up with that scar on her neck. But the man was gone.

"Damnit Kuro, just go to bed." She orders. Without hesitation, I dashed into my room, taking the bento box with me.

* * *

AT MIDNIGHT

* * *

Standing by the apple tree, I look down the hill, searching for the same boy that told me to meet up with him. Five minutes after twelve… was this a trick? Then I saw the same boy running up the hill, with a huge bag on his back.

"Sorry I'm late!" he apologized. "I needed to finish up the cooking. He then opens up the bag and pulls out a blanket then a smaller bag. He opens the bag only to see 20 perfectly shaped rice balls wrapped in nori. (Seaweed) "I didn't know how many to make so I just made a bunch!"

"OH WOW ITS BEAUTIFUL!" I shouted in awe. I hand him the bento box I made and just kept staring at the feast fit for a king.

"You can start eating if you want!" he offers, as he places down some plates and napkins.

"DON'T MIND IF I DO!" I yelled. "Thanks for the food." I took a huge bite out of the rice ball, surprised that there was a white, lumpy spread in the center. Rice paste. This is a rice-ception ball. He remembered.

Throughout the rest of the night, we talked and laugh with each other, having the time of our lives. I told him about my work and he must keep it a secret. Shinrai also told me a couple of his secrets about his life as well. That's when it hit me, literally.

The next thing I knew was that I was lying on the cold concrete of the warehouse, turning around only to see Shinrai tided up to a pole scared to death.

"Good morning Kuro," I hear a familiar voice come from behind me. I turn around only to see her "You've said too much already." Master said.

"Why am I here? What's going on?!

"Let me explain;" Master started off. "I've been on the lookout for you Kuro. And it seems that you made an attachment. Congrats on failing at being an assassin! This boy right here is an assassin of my friend. Everywhere you go I send out another assassin to watch you, just to make sure you don't fuck shit up."

I turn around to look at Shinrai, who was now looking at the ground. Tears began to flow down my cheeks. "Shinrai…why?" I asked. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS? I TRUSTED YOU DAMNIT!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW Kuro!" Master yelled at me. "…Kill him…now."

"WHAT?!" Shinrai yelled. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! THIS WASN'T IN THE CONTRACT?!"

"It doesn't matter." Master said. " you still know too much information that I don't want to be leaked out to anyone… now Kuro…kill the boy."

* * *

FLASH FORWARD TO NORMAL PLOT

* * *

I start to look around town, scanning the area for akuma. Damn, it's almost 7:00 and I still can't find anything-

I was then blast backward onto a wall as a screen of dust covered my sight. Why…can't I breath? the dust clears and I see that man.

The same man that killed my family with black curly hair and grey skin. His hand was through my neck…What? What's going on…?

"We meet again,…"

* * *

**Oh snap a cliffhanger! well this chapter was really hard to write and i tried to add in all the elements of an awsome story in it. so i hope this chapter is too bad with Lenalee getting out of character. but i needed someone to make Kuro snap and Lenalee does sometimes get annoying. (It was going to be kanda at first but it would be hard trying to get Kuro and Kanda fight)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I REWROTE THE WHOLE CHAPTER! IT SHOULD BE A LITTLE BETTER!**

**IM SORRY! I HAVENT BEEN UPLOADING BECAUSE MY COMPUTER HAS A VIRUS AND IVE BEEN SCARED TO WRITE SOMETHING THAT WOULDN'T BE SAVED!  
**

NO ONES POV:

It was 8:30 O'clock at the black order. Some of the exorcist and finders were already asleep while others like Allen, Lavi and Kanda were wide awake either in the library, in the cafeteria or in the training room. However, the three exorcists weren't the only people who were awake.

The science department was filled with men that had gray bags under their eyes. Coffee after coffee is how their days went, creating useless potions and sometimes actually work on their research for innocence, which are usually dead ends. The only one that didn't look like hell was the idiotic section leader Komui, who is sleeping during all of the all-nighters the science departments pull off. Even when he was awake, he often spent his time creating robots called Komurin so that it could cut his work in half, which usually again, was a fail and ended up destroyed the whole building.

Komui was signing documents this desk, when his phone rang. He quickly picked up the phone only to hear crying and almost screaming from the other end of the line.

"Hello!?" he yelled into the phone. "Who is this?!"

"N-Nii-san…" was the weak voice that came from the other side.

"Lenalee?! What's wrong?! Are you hurt?!"

"I-I'm fine." She sniffed. "But…Kuro…"

"What about Kuro?!"

"S-she's gone…ear kidnapped her"

"What!? How do you know his!?

"I told her to meet somewhere at eight. I didn't see her so I went looking for her. H-her exorcist coat, was on the ground…next to a pool of blood that said... "We have her...come and get her if you want." with a cross in the middle of the pool. I- I don't know where she is…I-I'm so sorry."

"Where are you?!

"Southern India…"

"Ok I'll get a rescue team there as soon as possible just stay put! It'll be ok I promise you!" Komui said as he hung up the phone, regretting the promise that he made. Even with all of the medical care and exorcist they have, there are some things that cannot be done.

"Will the following exorcist come to my office for an emergency mission;" the intercom blasted throughout the halls of the building. "Allen Walker and Kanda Yu."

The three exorcists then dashed to Komui's office concerned about what will be in store for them. The last "emergency" was a surprise experiment that caused chaos in the Order, turning all of the exorcists into animals, excluding Lenalee.

When the three of them were all in Komui's office, Komui then started the mission briefing.

"I need the three of you to cooperate to the best of your abilities for this mission." Komui said in a grim tone.

"What the hell's going on?" Kanda scowled. "It better be important because I was in the middle of-"

"Kuro's been kidnapped." Komui interrupted. This statement made everyone surprised and concerned, especially Kanda. Kanda was always concerned for Kuro's wellbeing, although he knew that she could pull her own weight. Every time they slept together, he could feel her slow heartbeat as her chest went up and down gently. Their relationship was a mystery of pleasure to Kanda. He didn't understand what even made him to like her that much. Maybe it's because she reminds him of…that woman. He then remembers the last words she said to him.

…. "Thanks for the tip but I'm not a Baka and I won't die"….

No. She couldn't be dead. She has to be alive.

"Allen, I need you to make a gate from here to Lenalee's location using the Ark." Komui said.

"But chief, wasn't I ordered not to use the ark from central and Link?" Allen questioned.

"This is why Link will not be going on this mission with you. This mission must be confidential. We need to use the ark to get thee as soon as possible because I don't know how well Kuro's health is and she's probably in Noah territory s at the moment. But be very cautious, they might be using her as bait for all we know. The two of you will leave right now. I don't believe you need to pack anything"

"Ok." Allen said, taking a deep breath to clear his throat.

MEANWHILE, KURO'S POV:

I opened my eyes slowly, only to see that I was in a small room, chained up on a brown wall like the cross in the. Where the hell am I? What's going on?!

"You're probably wondering where the hell you are, aren't you." an eerie voice approaches along with the shadow of a man. He must be the one behind this.

"Who are you!?" I started to yell, trying hopelessly to pull the chains off the wall. A gray skinned man with crosses along his forehead and black curly hair walked across with a suit and a top hat.

"You don't know me?" the man questioned. "Hmm… I always thought that Tsuyoi would tell you things like this. I mean she never seemed like a secretive person to me. Oh well, for now let's get to the point. I ca-"

Wait… no one knew my masters name because she had to keep it a secret. Unless…black hair, golden eyes like a prince. Could he be Master's husband?

"You…" I interrupted him as I glared into those deep golden eyes of his. "You were in a relationship with my master, weren't you?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to peek into other people's business?" he said seductively.

"DIDN'T YOUR DAMN MOTHER EVER TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCK UP OTHER PEOPLE'S LIVES?!" I yelled.

"Whoa there, you have such a dirty vocabulary for someone your age. That's unladylike you know."

"Unladylike my ass. Now answer the damn question." I demanded.

"Fine… I did have a relationship with Tsuyoi. But that's none of your business."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS NONE OF MY BUSINESS?! YOU TRIED TO KILL HER DIDN'T YOU!? AND WHAT IS THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN YOU AND HER CURSE! YOU CAUSED HER THE PAIN AND AGONY THAT SHE HAD TO PUT UP WITH EVERY DAY, DIDN'T YOU?!" I screamed, as tears of pain, anger and agony streamed down my cheeks. I was never the type of person who would express my feelings, but with this guy is a complete different situation. My Master was in love for the first time…and she almost bled to death because of this guy. Waking up, with a strange marking on your neck, having mysterious heart problems which every doctor said that she was going to die within a year, is a cruel life. Having to wake up every day, as she lived life with a poker face, watching the world revolve around her , hiding her emotions in the shadows from the clueless, isn't worth the suffering she had to go through. Making a living through shedding the blood of people that are unwanted in society, only because that was the only job she could do without having emotions. Year by year, a heart getting colder than ice and harder than stone as she feared for her life, of even getting close to someone. All because of the one man who is standing in front of me with a giant smirk on his face.

"YOU WERE THE ONE, WHO TRIED TO MURDER MY MASTER, AREN'T YOU?! ANWSER ME YOU BAST-"

The man then threw a punch towards my head, but in a split second I tilted my head, dogging the punch. He removed his hand from the wall, showing the large cracks he had made. If I didn't doge that in time…"Like I was saying, let's get to the point girl." What the hell does he want from me?! …My innocence?! "What I want from you is really quick and simple. All I want from you is to tell me where Tsuyoi's innocence is and then you can leave." My master implanted her innocence in me along with the curse of hers. Her innocence…no…my Master has always protected me ever since she activated her innocence during the last mission. Although she hasn't explained anything about the curse, that doesn't mean that she was trying to punish me all this time!

"Why do you want my master's innocence in the first place?!" I demanded

"Just business. Now just tell me where her innocence is and I'll be on m-"

"No way in hell!" I screamed, trying to activate the innocence on my wrist. But for some reason, my attempts for an escape failed.

"There's no use," the man smirked. "The chains are made a special kind of material used in my ability that the Earl created as a test. The Earl ordered me not to kill you, but he didn't order me to torture you." Wait…this guy is with the earl?!He then pulled out a long whip that started glowing purple. "Look kido, I don't want to hurt a pretty girl like you, but if I don't get any answers from you I'll kill you, and destroy your innocence. Then I'll just apologize to the Earl later for killing our new toy" The man then struck me with his whip, causing a long, narrow deep wound across my chest. Blood starting gushing out of the wound and my mouth as the unbearable pain took over every cell in my body. "So, now that you've seen my ability, would you like to tell me where Tsuyoi's innocence is?"

"Like…I sai-d before… no way in…hell" I whispered, with as much air in my lungs as possible.

"Tsk,Tsk. It's a shame that a beautiful girl like you has to die. What if I show you my real ability." Instantly, I saw the man's hand...through me!? Wait… Who the hell is this bastard?! And how am I still alive!? "I am the Noah of pleasure, Tyki Mikk. We Noah are just like you damn exorcist, only we are the real apostles compared to you weakling humans. Obviously have the ability to move my body anywhere I want to, including your body. But you won't feel any pain, unless I want you to. So if I want to pull out a heart or a lung without a trace of skin damage, I could." Tyki Mikk then started to move his hand slowly throughout my chest and then…

SNAP

A piercing pain shot right through my chest as I scream in agony. A grin appeared on the man's face as he moved his hand from my chest covered in blood.

"Did you hear that?" he said as he removed the blood stained white blood from his hand. "That was just a rib snapping in two. I could do more damage to your body, but that would be pointless since you have the information we seek. Tell you what: I'll give you exactly 10 minutes whatever on not if you want to live or give us the info. As we speak there's a good chance that you friends will be looking after you. If you give us the Intel, no one will get hurt. Bye" Tyki Mikk then vanished out of my sight, not leaving a trace of his presence behind.

Damn. Not only will I get hurt but the other exorcists…no…my friends will get caught up into this hellhole, including Kanda. I promised him that I wasn't going to die so I won't break that promise over something this stupid...Damnit…I'm already starting to get lightheaded from all of the blood that I loss. Never mind that but there's no time to waste! I have to get out of here…but how?! I don't even know where the hell I am!

_Looks like you're in some really deep shit this time aren't you, Kuro._

Wait a minute…Master!? Why…no…how do you keep appearing in my mind!?

_Ugh you really are a dumbass! Listen closely because I'll only say this once: I implanted my innocence along with my spirit in your body so that I can protect you. The rest of the information is none of your businesses. Now do you want some answers about how the hell do you get out pf here?_

…yes please.

_Good. Here's what I can do and tell you: Your friends are coming to save your sorry ass._

My friends?! Wait…what they look like?

_One of them is a boy that has white hair like an old man and-_

His name is Allen and he's only fifteen.

…_Like I was saying. The other one looks like a woman with a high ponytail with a sword._

HIS name is Kanda. And can you tell them to stop chasing after me!?

_Whoa there! What do you think I am some kind of spiritual god? The only things I can do are lookout for you and lend you my innocence for one condition._

Wait…there's a trade off?

_Yes you Baka! Nothing, even in the afterlife is free! Everything you do comes with a price! Better learn it quick before your life withers away._

What do you mean by that?!

_Let me just give it to you straight before you ask any more questions: you see whenever you are in danger I try to save your sorry ass. Every time I lend you my innocence for a short period of time the tradeoff is that your immune system will decrease by 10% each time and the strength of the curse will go up by 20%. So do you want my help or not because I don't have the energy to stand here all day._

Why the hell didn't you tell me the tradeoff during my first mission before?!

_Bitch I said do you want to escape and have a chance to live or not!?_

…Yes please...wait. If you activate your innocence then they will know that your innocence is inside me.

_Don't worry about that for now. Right now just try to kick his ass for you AND for me!_

Alright.

10 MINUTES LATER

Tyki Mikk appeared back into the room in thin air as I was still hanging in the same position 10 minutes ago.

"So girl, did you decide on your fate yet?" Tyki asked with the same exact smirk on his face like before.

"Actually I have." I replied with a straight face. "I decided to just tell you to make my life easier."

"Oh, really…" he said as he walked up even closer to me and is now barley a meter away. "Just say the magic words! Where is the innocence?"

"The innocence is…" I started to say… Wings of Kasai activate! Suddenly a pair of black wings with fire on the tips blasted out of my back, thus giving me enough of a boost to push forward and kick him in the face, knocking him back. The chains dissolved, along with the wall that they were attached to. Finally I was free to kick this son of a bitch's ass.

"Stop playing "God" Tyki Mikk," I smirked. "If you really thought I, was going to give up without a fight, then you're damn wrong!"

"Impressive" he said as he got up without even a scratch. How the hell did he even survive that attack! "So it seems that you had Tsuyoi's innocence this whole time. However," I then found myself activating my innocence a moment later while trying to block his attack, after attack, after attack as his attacks kept pushing me backwards. "You can't ever win if you're always on defense, to will, you have to attack!" he then knocked me back even more, making me fall on my back.

This will be a lot harder than I originally thought.

**I KNOW,THIS IS A HORRIBLE CHAPTER **


	10. RIP My Computer

My compute is completely gone. It was 500$ and I don't have one to use. Which means updates on the ipad and the chapters will be small. There will be also some grammar issues and I am extremely sorry for that.

-crownclown25


End file.
